


A Diamond for Anniversary

by CrystallizedPen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Partnership, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only ten more days till their 10th year anniversary, and Sebastian still did not know what to give to the other man. What do people give for their partner on this occassion? Well a diamond of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diamond for Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second attempt at writing a Joseb fic. I got this idea when I was reading through Sebastian's Personal Document and realized he and Joseph has been partners for almost ten years. So hence the birth of this fic. Please pardon any awkward wording, and enjoy :D

Sebastian Castellanos stared at the calendar on his desk for the fifteenth time. Only ten more days to 14th March. He tapped his foot, thinking out loud inside his head. Ten more days until his 10th anniversary with Joseph. Not wedding anniversary, but just a celebration for ten years working together. Sebastian realized that it may seem rather insignificant to other people, but for him it was a big deal. Joseph-the only man alive on earth that could actually endure working alongside with him for ten years. He was the only one that patient enough to wait outside Sebastian’s apartment for him to finally show up for their fieldwork. He always bailed him out of dangerous situations namely bar fights. He was always there to make sure he never strayed off and keeping him alive. Sebastian knew he himself was not the easiest partner to work with. But the younger detective had somehow miraculously yet to file a request for changing partner. He wanted to ask that sometimes, but had not able to bring it up yet.

So, here he was sitting at his desk with his legs tapped against the floor, thinking hard about what could he do to show the younger man his gratitude. Kidman suggested giving him a bouquet of red roses and then invite him to the hotel for fancy dinner and some _dessert_ after. If kicking a woman’s ass were not a crime, he would have done it by now.

“Sebastian, would you please stop doing that? I can’t concentrate.”

From over the other side of the small office, his partner voiced out yet another complain for his feet tapping for the third time that day. He waved his hand apologizing for the third time. And Joseph glared at him for five more seconds before returning to the report he was reading.

“Hey Joseph, is there anything you want?”

“Excuse me?” The look Joseph threw his way was of annoying and confused.

“Like for example something you want to have for your birthday.” Sebastian scratched his head, trying to act natural. Well how did he act natural when his question was obviously not natural at all?

Joseph gave him yet another strange look, as he shook his head in discontent, “I would love it if you could cut down on tobacco and whiskeys for the rest of your life. That would be the most perfect present for me. So I don't have to bail you out any of your non-sense bar fights.”

Alright, that did not work.

* * *

“Just treat it like a wedding anniversary, give him whatever people give their spouse on wedding anniversary.” Kidman smirked at his helplessness when they were getting some coffee on their way to the office after checking out the robbery scene. Joseph had gone inside the store to get their orders. Kidman looked up at the rear view mirror, smiling devilish at him. She took out her phone and pressed something on it, a bit later she passed the phone to Sebastian, who looked at the phone screen and not sure what was it about.

“Google said that people give diamond jewelries for their 10th year anniversary.” She pointed at the screen, “How about you give him a diamond ring?”

“Are you kidding me? That thing would cost my entire life savings…okay I was exaggerated but still…don't you think it’s weird for a man to give a man diamond ring?”

Kidman shrugged, saying about how it did not have to be a ring, it could be anything. Something that the other man could keep it close to him but not obvious to draw attention.

“If you want, I can help you reserve a fancy dinner and a nice hotel room for that day.” Kidman winked, knowing it would drive the man crazy.

“Kidman, I swear…”

“Yes yes, if beating up a woman is not a crime then you’d kick my ass already.” She sighed, “But seriously Sebastian, it is about time you get your feeling across to him already. It has been ten whole years.”

Even without her pestering him he knew it. He wanted to pop the question up a few times but in the end he was just a coward, hence the silence for freaking ten years. He was afraid of setting himself up for embarrassment. Then when he gathered enough courage, things happened coincidently that almost made him believed that it was not meant to be.

“Good thing for you Detective Castellanos, that your subject of love interest has for some reason still miraculously single for the past ten years.” A sarcastic chuckle echoed through the car itching him so much.

A light tug on the door car indicated that Joseph was back from his little coffee shopping. He noticed the slightly amused look Kidman was throwing at the older man, and could not help but question.

“What are you guys talking about?” He settled on the passenger’s seat while handing out the coffee for his partners.

“Nothing much, we just went over the details of the case.” Sebastian quickly answered before Kidman decided to jump into his mouth and said something unnecessary.

Joseph gave a skeptical look but nodded his head, he took a sip from his coffee while going through the case report. Kidman started the car and drove them back to the office where they needed to hand in the questioning report.

* * *

 

When Sebastian got off work, it was a little past 11 at night. He tucked his hands inside his pocket, walking down the street. The weather started to warm up a bit, but still rather a bit chilly when it was late at night. Besides his work, Sebastian still thinking about what to do for Joseph. After listening to Kidman, he was tempted to get a ring for Joseph but that would be too awkward where their relationship was not even that far-stretched yet. A heavy sigh escaped the man’s lips along with circles of white smoke. Sebastian was a thirty-eight years old man for god’s sake and here he was acting like a young girl who did not know what to give to her high school crush.  

Another ten minutes and he would reach his apartment. Decreasing in his speed, Sebastian felt like he should take a longer stroll than usual. That was when he passed by this small store that he had never noticed upon his rush everyday. A small store with big glass window that he could gaze inside it and saw everything displayed there. Sebastian looked at his own reflection, gazing at his own image that he did not quite notice how much it had changed over years. The man standing in front of him right now was still rash, but not as rush and hotheaded like ten years ago. Ten years… more than enough time had passed for a baby to grow into a young elementary kid. Then suddenly the idea hit him; he knew what he wanted to give Joseph. So the next day, after getting off work, he immediately dashed off to the department store and hoping he could find a good one.

* * *

 

Finally the day of operation came. Sebastian marched into the office with a fresh pair of pants, brand-new shirt and his cleanly washed vest. It looked the same as his normal outfit but those who knew him would definitely knew how much effort he put to be this well-dressed. Fidgeting with the small box inside his trench coat’s pocket nervously, he stepped inside the office, sitting down and started his daily routines of reading reports and files. As usual his partner already arrived way before him, Joseph was always the man of punctuality.

“Hey JoJo, do you have time after work today?”

Joseph lifted off his head, eyeing him curiously, “I should be free, why?”

Now Sebastian felt his heart beat harder than usual. Somewhere in his heart he had wished for the man to be busy so he would not have to go through this. But he already went this far, so may as well risked it all, “Do you wanna go grab something to eat after this?”

Another weird look was thrown his way, but Sebastian tried to not register it. He did not know that he started to tap his feet while waiting for the reply. He did not realize that he was getting even more nervous each passing seconds. Until Joseph nodded his head and a small smile spread on his face, Sebastian let out a long sigh of relief.

So that led him to where he was right now, waiting for Joseph to pack up his stuffs and then leave for dinner.

“Where are we going?” Joseph asked, pulling on his jacket and turned off the light on his desk.

“There is this family restaurant at the end of the street. Kidman told me they served decent food quality. So I was thinking of checking that out.”

Joseph nodded his head, urging him on because the younger man was a bit hungry. So Sebastian complied. It took them a twenty minutes walk to finally arrive at the restaurant. It was a small yet pretty cozy place with golden light lamp, and a soft smell floating the space sent one heart into an open relaxing mood.

 _‘Good job Julie Kidman.’_ Sebastian high-five to himself as he came up to the waitress asking for a table of two.

The two were soon escorted to their seat, which was rather private considering its spot at the back of the very corner.

Half an hour into the dinner, the two did not talk about anything beside their work. Or more like most of the conversations that Joseph initiated were work-related. They had enough of cases and reports to talk about during work hours, he wished Joseph would just talk about something else instead.

“Jojo, I know you are pretty dedicated to your work, but can we talk about something else? All those cases are giving me headache.”

“Oh, sorry.” A hint of embarrassment hit the man on his face. He adjusted his glasses “Then what do you want to talk about?”

Now that a problem…

Both of them stared at each other not knowing what to say to the others. Were they always talking about work when spending time at the bar for ten years? No way right…? Suddenly a soft chuckle was heard as Sebastian looked up at his partner, who tried hard not to laugh at his facial reaction. Better now or nothing, they did not have anything to talk about just yet anyway.

So the older detective retreated his hand into his pocket, rummaging for a bit. Trying to collect himself one last time.

_Sebastian Castellanos-are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you will not make a fool out of yourself?_

But it was already late, since he had had his hand inside his pocket for a while already. Joseph would find it weird by now. _So here goes nothing_.

He pulled out an average small size box that looked bigger than a ring size, so that left him with less awkward. He put the black box on the table and pushed it over to Joseph-who looked at the box, and then at him with unspoken yet obvious surprise.

“An anniversary gift, for our ten years of partnership. Thank you for putting up with me.” Sebastian recited whatever that he had inside his head, like a robot, pretty monotone. But mostly because due to his nervousness, and clumsily hoping he got the feeling across.

“For me…?” Joseph had a moment of utter surprise. The younger man did not see it coming, still had his mouth half-dropped for a few seconds, before starting to touch the velvet materials of the box. He flipped the box open, and a light inside the younger man’s eyes lit up for a second. A silver watch with black leather stood dashingly against the black fabric. Joseph did not know much about the brand and such but from the look of it, it was not cheap. Not entirely expensive but not too cheap either. What caught his attention the most though was instead of a number 10 on the surface of the watch it was just a small glistening stone.

“A diamond. I asked Kidman to help me with that custom made.” Sebastian scratched his head, looking aside shyly.

Joseph took the watch into his hand, could not stop himself from wondering how much this cost the older man with his humble salary of a detective. But more than that, he did not believe that Sebastian would remember today at all.

“And…by the way, I want to ask you that…” Sebastian took the advantage of the situation, he may be was asking for too much, but he had came this far and got nothing to lose, “Will…will you…”

“Yes Seb.”

“Will you… wait what??” What did he just hear from Joseph? Did the man just say yes to his question without even knowing what he wanted to ask?

“I’d love to go out with you Seb. In fact, I have been waiting for this moment since years ago.” Joseph smiled softly, caressing the watch inside his hands with a mixture of feeling that quite hard for Sebastian to decipher. But he could see happiness, a longing happiness that finally got an answer that he had been waiting for a long time.

Sebastian however, was dumbfounded. He totally did not expect such a straight answer from the younger male. But Joseph gave him an answer. And it was the answer that he did not even dare to dream of.

“What’s wrong with you partner? You are having this really stupid grin on your face.”

Sebastian finally came back from his dazed state. He laughed awkwardly, still did not believe in what just happened. He did not even know what should his facial expression be anymore. He dropped his entire body, which was already stiff for a while against the chair, letting out a sigh of relief. Now that it was over, he found his whole body trembled. What a pathetic excuse of a detective. Even getting sent to a shooting scene did not make him this nervous.

“I-I-I just did not expect you to say yes. I-I mean I’m not the best type of man out there for you. But I just have to…” Sebastian brushed his fingers through his hair, letting out yet another nervous grin, “I was afraid you see and have been thinking of different outcomes and what would we become after you rejected me and…”

Before he let out the last of his sentence, Joseph leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips, successfully silencing the man in the process.

“You talk too much when you are fluttered.” Joseph teased him. The younger detective handed over the watch to him, while smiling, “Would you do me the honor of putting this on for me?”

Sebastian snapped out of the daze of having kissed his younger partner for the first time. He quickly nodded his head and moved to get the task done.

Seeing the watch shone brightly on his partner’s small wrist, he smiled contently at the choice that he picked. It fitted him perfectly. He smiled, caressing Joseph’s wrist along with the watch. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, fondling the skin there with the most sensual affection, “Thank you for staying with me all this time Joseph.”

“Likewise, Seb.”

A moment of silence passed between them, but it was a bliss filled moment. Sebastian still had not recovered from his shock. But he loved it, the feeling.

“Hey, so…wanna come over to my place after this?” Joseph suggested with a tint of blush on his cheek, “I have a small present for you too. 10th year anniversary.”

“Yea…sure…” he replied too quickly for the hesitant showed in his voice.

* * *

 

When they made their way on the empty street, walking back to Joseph’s apartment. Sebastian had debated for so long if he should hold the other man’s hand. But his partner beat him to it.

While having his hand held firmly by Joseph, he could not help but think since when the younger man had such feeling towards him. So he asked.

“Hey since when do you…uh…you know swing this way?” That came out more stupid than he had hoped.

“I believe the fact that I have been single for ten years is not a miracle at all Detective Castellanos.” A pained yet mischievous smile spread on the man’s lips.

“I-I see…”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
